


keping-keping mimpi.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Other, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Enkidu melihatnya. Keping-keping mimpi tentangnya dan Gilgamesh yang terserak.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	keping-keping mimpi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raysele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** fate grand order adalah sebuah game online yang dikembangkan oleh delightworks dan diterbitkan oleh aniplex dan ditulis oleh kinoko nasu, yuichiro higashide, dan hikaru sakurai. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** fanfiksi ini bersifat alternative universe dan sebelum memulai harap ingat: semua hal dan semua pengandaian dapat terjadi di dunia fiksi. sifat kedua karakter memang sengaja diubah untuk menyesuaikan dengan kehidupan biasa :") mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan selamat membaca!

Di suatu malam, Enkidu bermimpi tentang sebuah sungai.

Sekeping mimpi pertama tiba dalam rupa kilas-kilas abstrak. Akan sebuah sungai dan rimba yang tak ia kenal. Akan seorang wanita yang berparas persis sepertinya. Akan matahari terbenam dengan semburat jingga yang menyinari bangunan-bangunan berdesain tua. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, seakan sengaja diperlihatkan kepadanya hanya agar ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia tak tahu semua itu berasal dari mana, tetapi rasanya ada yang menggelitik.

Ia tahu tempat ini. Ia tahu segala skenario ini. Rasanya teramat familiar, seakan ia telah menjalaninya berulang kali. Tapi—di mana?

Kemudian kilas-kilas itu menghilang, berganti pandangannya pada sebuah ruang kosong yang teramat terang. Perlahan, ia menemukan jawabannya dari suara-suara yang menggaung. Enkidu. Namanya Enkidu. Para dewata tersenyum dengan kebanggaan, mengatakan bahwa ia berasal dari segumpal tanah liat. Dilabeli sebagai ciptaan terhebat, senjata terhebat, diperintahkan untuk turun ke bumi, ke tanah Mesopotamia dengan satu misi. Membunuh seorang penguasa lalim di sebuah kota bernama Uruk. Enkidu tidak tahu apa dan di belahan bumi mana Uruk berada, tetapi kakinya terlanjur melangkah ke arah yang tidak ia tahu. Ke mana? Sungai yang sempat ia lihat di awal dilewati begitu saja. Ia tak bisa berhenti, tidak sebelum sepasang matanya melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Enkidu kenal wajah itu.

Itu Gilgamesh, teman hidupnya. Gilgamesh dengan senyum angkuh dan sepasang mata merah yang menyala (yang selalu ia ingat, tatkala mereka pertama kali berjumpa pun, gelagat Gil seangkuh itu). Helai-helai rambut pirangnya tegak dan dipermainkan semilir angin, bersamaan dengan kilau matahari yang terpantul dari baju zirah emas yang ia kenakan (emas ya—bahkan di dalam mimpi pun, Gil tetap identik dengan emas yang melekat di badan). Suara, entah dari mana, menggaung di dalam kepalanya.

_“Itu Gilgamesh, tugasmu adalah membunuhnya.”_

Di saat itulah, Enkidu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Yang menyapanya pertama kali ialah sinar temaram lampu tidur di langit-langit kamar dan kertas-kertas jurnal yang ia dekap di atas dada. Barulah ia tersadar. Enkidu tertidur tatkala berusaha memahami jurnal demi bimbingan esok hari. Tubuhnya beringsut, tangannya mengambil kertas-kertas jurnal yang terserak dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Masih pukul dua pagi. Sisi ranjangnya pun kosong. Ia menoleh, mendapati bahwa pemuda yang ia cari di sana—duduk di atas meja belajar.

Gilgamesh masih terjaga, dengan tangan yang tak berhenti mengetik tugas akhir (mengingat dibandingkan penelitian Enkidu yang terlalu sederhana, penelitian Gilgamesh lebih rumit. Ia hapal, pemuda itu tidak puas dengan hasil setengah-setengah, ia mau hasil yang dapat mengangkat namanya dan membuat penelitiannya dipajang penuh kebanggaan di dinding-dinding fakultas) dan Enkidu dalam diam khawatir. Sudah berapa lama Gilgamesh terjaga? Pemuda itu harus tidur juga, kesehatannya jauh lebih penting. Ingat sebelum ia tidur, pemuda itu menjelajahi kumpulan jurnal ilmiah di dunia maya seraya mengunyah makan malamnya. Pulangnya yang terlambat membuat Gilgamesh bahkan tak sempat makan malam dengan benar. Apapun demi kelulusan, katanya.

“... Gil?”

Panggilan itu terlontar lirih. Namun, kedua tangan Gilgamesh berhenti mengetik. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, segala atensi terpusat kepadanya.

“Kukira kau sudah tidur.”

Ia merasakan kekhawatiran dalam nada itu. Ia selalu tahu. Pun karena itulah, ia tak pernah sekalipun ragu.

“Tadi—aku mimpi.”

Gilgamesh beranjak dari kursinya, menutup _laptop_ nya, dan melangkah menuju ranjang mereka. Tatkala Gilgamesh telah rebah di sisinya seraya merengkuhnya, Enkidu mulai bertutur, menceritakan sekeping mimpi yang baru saja ia terima tadi. Tentang sungai dan kilas-kilas mimpi yang ia alami. Tentang Gilgamesh yang berubah menjadi seorang raja lalim dan Enkidu memiliki tugas untuk membunuhnya (setelah berkata demikian, pemuda itu tertawa geli, tidak ada intensi merendahkan di dalamnya sama sekali). Diceritakannya tentang Gilgamesh yang berdiri dengan balutan baju zirah emas, tawa sang pemuda semakin berderai. Tetapi tak sekalipun pemuda itu menyela perkataannya hingga Enkidu selesai bercerita.

“Itu cuma mimpi.” Tangan Gilgamesh mengusap puncak kepala Enkidu pelan. “Cuma bunga tidur. Tidurlah.”

Firasat Enkidu berkata kalau mimpi ini bukanlah mimpi biasa, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Tapi—apa? Ia tidak mampu menangkap makna.

Mungkin Gilgamesh benar. Mimpi itu tak lebih dari bunga tidur. Hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh gelombang otak ketika seluruh sel tubuh beristirahat demi menghibur sang empunya.

Tak lebih dari sebuah keping mimpi.

.

.

.

Malam-malam berikutnya, keping-keping mimpi itu datang lagi menyapa lelapnya.

Keping mimpi pertama berupa deretan pohon cedar dan monster besar yang telah tumbang. Ia sekali lagi melihat Gilgamesh, duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon, tersenyum teduh ke arahnya. Darah yang telah mengering mengotori baju zirah emasnya, pun pakaian putih yang dikenakan Enkidu saat itu. Dua malam kemudian, keping mimpi kedua datang menyapa dalam bentuk bunga-bunga liar kecil yang ia petik dan ia serahkan kepada Gilgamesh. Pemuda itu tertawa—tawa yang sama dengan tawa yang selalu ia ingat di dalam kepalanya, berkata bahwa ia seharusnya memberikan Enkidu sesuatu sebagai balasan karena di mata Gilgamesh, mereka itu setara. Minggu berikutnya, Enkidu kembali mendapatkan keping mimpi dalam wujud sebuah sungai, tangannya yang memegang lentera, dan Gilgamesh yang mengayuh perahu mereka. Atau ada sebuah perayaan—Gilgamesh memegang tangannya erat dan menuntunnya melewati rakyat yang berjejer dan membungkuk hormat. Dalam beberapa keping mimpi, mereka bertarung dengan senyum senang terkembang di wajah masing-masing. Dalam beberapa keping mimpi lain, mereka beradu tatap dan bibir saling memagut milik satu sama lain. Dadanya berdesir—biarpun terlalu acak, seluruh mimpi itu, seluruh kesenangan itu, semuanya terasa sangat nyata.

Akan tetapi—bukankah itu pada dasarnya tak lebih dari keping-keping mimpi yang terserak? Ia tidak tahu apakah seluruh keping-keping mimpi itu berhubungan atau tidak—kemungkinan besar iya, mengingat pemandangannya selalu berupa hutan dan kota kuno tanpa kaca, Dan di tiap keping mimpi, selalu ada Gilgamesh dengan baju zirah emas dan simbol merah memanjang yang ditato di tubuhnya—entah dalam rangka apa, Enkidu tak mengerti. Pun tidak menemukan cara untuk mengumpulkan serakannya.

Setiap mimpi selalu ia ceritakan pada Gilgamesh dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar-binar senang. Gilgamesh hanya mengunyah roti panggang sarapannya, tatap lekat mengarah pada sang teman hidup, telinga menangkap tiap kata yang terlontar dan merekamnya lekat-lekat. Enkidu tampak senang dan terpesona, melihatnya pun membuat hatinya ringan. Disimaknya tiap detil hingga Enkidu selesai, matanya pun turut berkilat. Responnya pun penuh kebanggaan.

“Jadi di mimpimu pun kita berdua sekuat itu.”

Alis Enkidu terangkat. “Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu?”

“Seperti yang kuharapkan dari orang yang setara denganku.”

Setelah mengatakannya, Gilgamesh tertawa. Tawa keras yang membuat dada Enkidu berdesir nyaman. Ada yang berbeda antara tawa yang disuguhkan Gilgamesh kepadanya dengan tawa merendahkan yang pemuda itu berikan kepada orang lain. Tawa yang disuguhkan kepadanya selalu bersahabat, mengingat bahwa Gil hanya seperti ini kepadanya membuat hatinya berbunga sendiri.

“Aku senang, Gil.” Enkidu berkata, suaranya riang, ceria, “Aku senang, sudah menemukanmu.”

Gilgamesh tersenyum. Satu tangannya terulur, menyentuh halus punggung tangan Enkidu di atas meja makan. Kata-kata berganti dengan tukar tatap, menyuarakan perasaan yang mutual di antara keping-keping mimpi yang berserak.

.

.

.

Gilgamesh adalah tokoh utama dalam karya sastra tertua Wiracerita Gilgamesh.

Kedua mata Enkidu menatap lembar-lembar menguning buku sejarah dunia yang ia temukan di perpustakaan kota (ia sendirian ke sini, Gil masih sibuk dengan risetnya, mungkin akan pulang malam). Teringat pengakuan sang sahabat dulu kala, saat mereka melarikan diri dari pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan semasa SMA. Namanya terinspirasi dari nama seorang raja di sebuah kerajaan kuno. Raja Para Pahlawan. Ibunya yang begitu mencintai sastra dan sejarah memberikannya nama demikian dengan harapan bahwa putra semata wayangnya akan menjadi sehebat itu. Saat itu, Enkidu hanya tertawa kecil dan tak memikirkannya lebih dalam, menganggap bahwa itu tak lebih dari trivia mengenai sang sahabat yang akan selalu ia ingat, ia baru tahu bahwa maknanya sedalam ini. Gilgamesh dalam kisah itu ialah seorang tiran, penguasa lalim yang begitu angkuh, hingga Dewata menciptakan sebuah senjata untuk membunuhnya dari tanah liat. Senjata itu turun di sebuah hutan, menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan hewan hingga bertemu dengan seorang pelacur kuil. Pelacur itu yang mengajarinya kehidupan manusia. Senjata itu perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi menyerupai manusia dengan segala kecantikan dan keelokannya, dengan paras mirip dengan sang pelacur.

Nama senjata itu ialah Enkidu.

Kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada tak pernah menyebutkan alasan apapun menamainya Enkidu.

Dibaliknya halaman buku berikutnya. Mencoba mencocokkan kisah dengan mimpinya dalam diam. Enkidu dalam kisah itu kemudian datang ke Kota Uruk demi memberikan Gilgamesh pelajaran. Pertarungan antara Enkidu dan Gilgamesh berlangsung berhari-hari dengan hasil seri, tetapi sejak saat itu, mereka berteman baik (ia teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak baik, mereka bertarung hingga akhirnya diseret ke ruang Bimbingan Konseling dengan wajah lebam, di sore hari, dokter datang demi memeriksa lukanya, berkata bahwa dokter itu ialah orang suruhan Gil). Enkidu yang membuat Gilgamesh menggunakan harta-hartanya demi rakyat dan pertarungan. Mereka berdua mengalahkan penjaga hutan cedar Humbaba (ia ingat mimpi itu—pohon-pohon cedar yang berjajar, Gil yang bersandar dengan pakaian perangnya, Gil yang menatapnya penuh kebanggaan) dan membuat perayaan besar-besarann bersama rakyat.

Dewi Ishtar yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu kemudian melamar Gilgamesh sebelum akhirnya ditolak. Berang, Ishtar menangis mengadu kepada sang ayah demi meminjam Banteng Surga, Gulganna. Banteng tersebut dikalahkan oleh Gilgamesh dan Enkidu. Dikarenakan yang mereka bunuh ialah makhluk surga, Dewata menjatuhkan hukuman kepada Enkidu, merenggut nyawanya.

Kematian Enkidu yang membuat Gilgamesh pergi, memulai perjalannya mencari keabadian.

Ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Segala yang tertulis di dalam buku terasa begitu familiar, begitu serupa dengan keping-keping mimpi terserak yang hadir selama bermalam-malam. Semuanya pernah terjadi dengan dirinya sebagai saksi mata. Hidungnya seakan mampu mencium aroma pohon cedar. Kulitnya seakan mampu merasakan semilir angin panas dan terik matahari Mesopotamia. Mungkin potongan mimpi itu benar. Mungkin kisah ini ialah kisah mereka sebelumnya, yang entah mengapa, terasa begitu paralel dengan kehidupan mereka kini.

Keping-keping mimpi itu perlahan tersusun dengan sendirinya. Dengan sebuah susunan yang membuat Enkidu bergidik—mirip, mirip dengan kisah mereka hingga selama ini.

Gil pernah tersesat. Gil sering melakukan kesalahan. Gil sebelum bertemu dengannya adalah manusia terburuk sedunia. Tapi arogansinya yang membuat pemuda itu terus melangkah apapun yang terjadi. Gil yang ia kenal adalah Gil manusia biasa, bukan setengah dewa dengan segala keagungannya. Ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun jika ia kesulitan, tetapi Enkidu selalu mengetahuinya, selalu bersedia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. Mereka berdua memahami satu sama lain dengan sempurna tanpa perlu banyak kata-kata.

Seakan cerita itu memang benar. Enkidu diciptakan karena Gilgamesh semata pun sebaliknya.

Getaran ponselnya membuat Enkidu tersentak dari lamunan. Dengan cepat, Enkidu membaca _chat_ yang baru saja tiba. _Chat_ dari Gil.

Ajakan untuk bertemu di salah satu restoran cepat saji di jam makan malam.

Dibalasnya cepat _chat_ tersebut sebelum ponselnya diletakkan di atas meja perpustakaan. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Gil, masih ada dua jam lagi untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang berdenyut dan memejamkan mata. Restoran itu tidak jauh dari perpustakaan kota, dengan berjalan saja masih sempat ia datang tepat waktu, cocok untuk menenangkan Gil yang tak sabaran.

Buku sejarah itu dibiarkan terbuka di atas meja perpustakaan. Enkidu membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lipatan tangan. Pikirannya memutar-mutar tiap keping mimpi yang ia peroleh—kuil, pohon cedar, Gil dengan baju zirah emas dan senyum congkak terkembang. Tiap kali mengingatnya, hatinya terasa nyeri dan hangat di saat yang sama.

.

.

.

Di suatu malam, keping mimpi mampir mengunjungi Gilgamesh dalam bentuk kematian.

Bukan kematiannya. Melainkan kematian orang yang paling ia sayang. Yang ia dengar hanyalah debur ombak pantai yang tampak mengamuk, tampak turut menangis, menjeritkan apa yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Enkidu terbaring di pangkuannya dengan tubuh retak nan lemah, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tanah. Ia ingat, dalam mimpi ini, kisah ini, Enkidu adalah boneka tanah liat yang diciptakan untuk membunuhnya. Dalam kisah ini pula, Enkidu justru menjadi teman hidupnya, sahabat terbaiknya hartanya, senjata pribadinya, hingga detik ini, tatkala hukuman dewa jatuh kepadanya. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun selain menyaksikan Enkidu tersenyum lemah, tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menggenggam tangannya erat, merasakan jemari Enkidu melunak. Emosinya menyatu dalam sebuah gumpalan kusut masai, menyangkut di kepala, tanpa mampu ia keluarkan.

“Aku tak apa, Gil.” Enkidu berkata lirih. “Aku hanya salah satu senjata dalam koleksimu. Hanya salah satu dari hartamu. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku, suatu saat nanti.”

Ia tahu bahwa ini tak lebih dari sekeping mimpi—sekeping mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami, tetapi segala kesedihan dan ketakutan ini, segala emosi ini, semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Perlahan, Enkidu memejamkan mata, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berubah penuh menjadi tanah.

Gilgamesh terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengulurkan tangan, mencari keberadaan Enkidu yang selalu terlelap di sisinya. Napasnya terhela lega begitu tangannya meraba lengan Enkidu ( _ini mimpi, ini hanya mimpi, ini hanya sekeping mimpi_ ), membuatnya berbalik, menatap sang teman hidup yang terlelap.

Di saat itulah, Gilgamesh kehilangan kata-katanya.

Enkidu menangis dalam tidurnya.

Bahkan saat orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pun, Enkidu tak menangis. Ia tak pernah menangis, tak peduli kesulitan apapun yang ia hadapi, pun mimpi buruk apapun yang ia saksikan. Gilgamesh teringat mimpi yang baru saja terjadi—tentang kematian Enkidu, dan ia beranggapan, Enkidu pasti memimpikan hal yang sama dengannya. Seluruh mimpi yang Enkidu alami sama dengan mimpinya. Dalam diam, Gilgamesh memikirkan keping-keping mimpi itu, menduga bahwa mungkin di suatu semesta, mungkin di suatu masa, kisahnya dan kisah Enkidu telah berjalan dan berakhir dengan duka.

Ia mengerjap tatkala menyadari bahwa Enkidu telah terbangun dari tidurnya, menatapnya lurus. Sepasang mata kelabu itu berair, menatapnya penuh kesedihan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gilgamesh tahu, keping mimpi yang sama pun turut mendatangi Enkidu. Mimpi akan kematian. Mimpi yang membuat Enkidu bergetar nada suaranya diwarnai isak.

“Gil....”

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, jemari Gilgamesh terulur, menyapu air mata Enkidu dengan lembut sebelum menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekap hangat. Dekap yang ia harap, dapat menenangkan dari mimpi buruk tentang kematian. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung teman hidupnya dengan lembut, tak peduli bahwa Enkidu merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang berkat keping mimpi barusan, ia tak peduli. Pun dalam diamnya, ia mencari ketenangannya sendiri, dengan Enkidu sebagai satu-satunya sumber nya.

“Itu cuma mimpi, Enkidu. Tidak akan ada apa-apa.”

Ia tidak melihat bagaimana kedua mata Enkidu membulat terkejut, tetapi ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya juga balas didekap erat. Kepala teman hidupnya dibenamkan di dada, ia kembali berusaha memejamkan mata sementara deru napas Enkidu menyapu kulit tubuhnya, menjadi zat yang merayunya kembali ke dalam lelap. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa di dalam dekapannya, Enkidu juga turut memejamkan mata, juga turut menenangkan dirinya, juga turut ingin terlelap, dalam hati berharap bahwa keping-keping mimpi buruk itu tak akan datang lagi.

Keping-keping mimpi itu telah menjalankan tugasnya, menjadi sebuah pembawa pesan akan sebuah kisah yang terjadi nun jauh di sana. Bersama dengan hening malam, mereka terbang, menyiapkan diri untuk merekam kisah berikutnya, untuk disampaikan pada alam semesta lainnya. [***]


End file.
